Certain 4-phenyl-6-(2,2,2-trifluoro-1-phenylethoxy)pyrimidine-based compounds are inhibitors of the enzyme tryptophan hydroxylase (TPH), which catalyzes the rate limiting step of serotonin's biosynthesis. See U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/638,677 and 60/874,596, both filed Dec. 12, 2006. It is believed that these compounds may be used to treat a wide range of diseases and disorders associated with the serotonergic system. Id. Consequently, efficient methods of their manufacture are desired.